


Jet Black Hearts 1.12: Layla Rourke

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Laylanever stopped believing.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 6





	Jet Black Hearts 1.12: Layla Rourke

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.12, "Faith."

Layla levered herself up in bed to look at her mother. She'd taken to falling asleep at the end of regular visiting hours at the hospice. The caregivers had seen it often enough, Layla supposed, but she wished her mother would think of her own comfort for once.

Her mother had slumped down in the plush chair next to the bed, her head cradled against a bundled-up sweater. 

Layla took a deep breath, grateful she was free of the headaches for once. While she'd come to terms with her death, she'd never become accustomed to the pain. She edged up until she could lean her back against the wall. It was a quiet night. Quiet nights were a gift, she thought.

An unfamiliar rustle caught her ears, and she looked over to the doorway to see someone standing there. They weren't familiar to her--maybe a new nurse on this shift? 

"Hello," she said. She smiled, glad to make another friend, even now. "My name is Layla."

They stepped forward, emanating peace. "I am Manakel." They flowed past her mother without a sound and caught Layla's hand in their own. 

When their hands touched, Layla gasped. That hum was like the preacher's was as silk to cotton: familiar, but finer. "Who are you?" she asked.

Manakel didn't smile, but Layla felt their love regardless. "I am an angel of the Lord," they said.

"Oh," Layla said. It felt right. Inevitable. "Is it my time?" She looked to her mother, who seemed undisturbed. "I would have liked to say goodbye."

"She knows well how you feel," Manakel responded. "But this is not the end you have been expecting." Their fingers tightened around hers. "We call upon you to be a vessel, Layla. _My_ vessel."

"You mean--"

"We would have you as a host," Manakel said. "It is a great gift, if also a burden."

Layla tilted her head. "I could refuse?"

"You could," Manakel replied. "But you would still be dying. As a vessel, you would continue on within me."

"Will it hurt?" she asked.

Manakel shook their head. "Not in the way you mean."

Layla nodded. "Can I tell my mother?"

"No," Manakel said, then hesitated. "We would not be safe for her eyes. But perhaps a message. Later."

"Okay," Layla said. "I just don't want her to, you know. She's been through so much."

"As have you." They released Layla's hands. "Have you chosen?"

"Yes," Layla said. "Yes."

Manakel cupped Layla's face in their hands. "Then close your eyes."


End file.
